


Butter

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Living room sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impromtu living room sex leads to a dilemma for my boys!</p><p>A bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic, because I just wrote it and wanted to share it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

Sherlock pushed John against the living room door, pressing their lips together and sliding his hands along his lover's sides, grabbing his hips.

John groaned, pushing his hardness against the detective's, feeling their lengths grind together through layers of clothing.  
As the pants and moans became louder and more desperate, Sherlock flipped John around and sandwiched his blogger between himself and the door.  
In a deftly swift move, he relieved John of his trousers and pants and undid his own, freeing his leaking cock and rubbing it against his lover's crack.

"Oh God, Sherlock. I need you inside me... _now!_ " John pressed backwards.

Sherlock pulled himself away from John's arse, reluctantly. "Lube?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Fuck, Sherlock... forget the bloody lube... just..."

Sherlock shook his head. He couldn't; _wouldn't_ do this without. 

"Kitchen!" he blurted out, "Don't move!"

John growled impatiently and braced his hands against the door panels. 

"For god sake, Sherlock..."

Sherlock appeared from the kitchen, panting and triumphant.  
Minutes later, he had opened up his doctor and slicked himself, sliding with a long "Yessssssssssss" into his tight hole.

As Sherlock basked in the afterglow, John headed to the kitchen for tea and toast.

Opening the fridge and retrieving the jam, he frowned and shouted through to his flatmate.

"Sherlock?" he questioned, "What happened to all the butter?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming to the end of the "Fifty Shades of 221B" series, so I'm opening up the floor to prompts and requests!
> 
> Any pairing requests? Kinks? B word suggestions?
> 
> Can't promise I'll fulfil all, but I shall do my best.


End file.
